Do They Love or Hate Each Other?
by Windrises
Summary: Ayano and Kyoko try to get Himawari and Sakurako to get along.


Note: Yuru Yuri is an anime that was done by the studios Doga Kobo and TYO Animations and is based on a manga by Namori.

Ayano Sugiura had changed a lot in recent years. When she was in middle school she was the vice-president of the Student council and Toshino Kyoko's main rival. Ayano graduated from high school a year ago and had started dating Kyoko. Things were better for her, but the same couldn't be said for her former team members of the Student Council.

Two of Ayano's former team members, Himawari Furutani and Sakurako Ohmuro, had been rivals for years. Himawaru and Sakurako first met when they were little kids and they quickly became friends. They would hangout together constantly and were very sweet together. However they became rivals during middle school.

Ayano and the others weren't sure why Himawari and Sakurako became rivals. It could because Himawari's desire to take things seriously and Sakurako's immature antics didn't mix well together. Himawari and Sakurako had been acting like petty rivals for over five years even thought it was clear they liked each other.

Ayano wanted to help Himawari and Sakurako get along so she had Kyoko come to her house to talk about it. Ayano said, "Thank you for coming."

Kyoko asked, "Do you wanna hold hands?"

Ayano blushed angrily and said, "We have a serious issue to take care of Kyoko."

Kyoko wasn't fond of serious issues, but she cared enough about Ayano to listen. She asked, "What's up?"

Ayano answered, "I want Himawari and Sakurako to become friends again. I'm tired of them acting like they can't stand each other."

Kyoko smiled and said, "They sound a lot like you."

Ayano asked, "What do you mean?"

Kyoko answered, "You used to act like you didn't like me."

Ayano sighed and said, "Himawari and Sakurako do have a lot in common with how I used to act. However I've grown up and they haven't. We need to help them."

Kyoko yawned and asked, "Do we have to?"

Ayano answered, "Of course. We're their friends."

Kyoko said, "They were in your school club, not mine."

Ayano asked, "Don't you care about them?"

Kyoko said, "I didn't know them that well."

Ayano figured she knew how to get Kyoko to help her. Ayano said, "I guess I'll help Himawari and Sakurako by myself. It'll likely take a long time. I probably won't have time to go on a date with you for a while."

Kyoko jumped up and said, "But I would miss you."

Ayano replied, "I'm going to be busy."

Kyoko sighed and said, "I'll help you with Himawari and Sakurako."

Ayano replied, "Thank you."

Kyoko said, "I expect a big reward for this."

Ayano sighed and replied, "Seeing two bitter rivals become good friends again is a good enough reward."

Kyoko asked, "Will you at least give me a kiss as a reward?"

Ayano looked a little frustrated while saying, "You shouldn't be asking for rewards, until you've earned them."

Kyoko asked, "What's your plan to make Himawari and Sakurako stop acting like silly rivals?"

Ayano answered, "We'll have a small reunion at my house. I can relate to Himawari's more serious attitude so I'll talk her into going. Since Sakurako shares your immature attitude you'll convince her to come."

Kyoko said, "Being immature is a delight."

Ayano called Himawari. Ayano said, "Hi Himawari."

Himawari replied, "Greetings Ayano. I'm glad to here from you. We haven't talked in months."

Ayano said, "I'm having a small reunion at my house. You're invited."

Himawari sighed and asked, "Is Sakurako going to be there?"

Ayano nervously said, "She could come."

Himawari replied, "I think that I shouldn't show up."

Ayano responded, "You need to start having a better relationship with her."

Himawari said, "It's too hard to get along with her."

Ayano smiled and asked, "Then how come you two were the best friends when we were younger?"

Himawari answered, "She was a lot better back then."

Ayano said, "She could of become a lot better in recent months."

Himawari replied, "Yeah right. She put spitballs all over my graduation paper."

Ayano asked, "Why did she do that?"

Himawari answered, "I don't know. I told her to not do anything stupid during graduation. After she did that the two of us screamed at each other for like fifteen minutes."

Ayano said, "It's time to end this rivalry."

Himawari replied, "But Sakurako's my biggest rival."

Ayano said, "Kyoko was my greatest rival and now she's my girlfriend."

Himawari replied, "You were always in love with her so that hardly counts as getting over a rivalry."

Ayano responded, "But you've always cared about Sakurako. Even when you were rivals you would help her with her homework. You did that hundreds of times. That doesn't sound like something a rival would do."

Himawari said, "You make a good point."

Ayano replied, "Please come by at five."

Himawari responded, "Fine."

Meanwhile Kyoko was on the phone with Sakurako and was trying to convince her to go to the reunion. Kyoko said, "You'd have a good time."

Sakurako asked, "Will Himawari be there?"

Kyoko said, "She probably will show up."

Sakurako replied, "Then I'm not going to the reunion!"

Kyoko said, "But you and Himawari are cute together."

Sakurako angrily asked, "Do you think that two girls who can't stand the sight of each other are cute?"

Kyoko smiled and said, "Yes. The angry faces that Ayano used to give me were super adorable."

Sakurako replied, "You and Ayano are jarring weirdos. Your love/hate relationship is hard to keep track of."

Kyoko said, "There's no more rivalry between Ayano and me and there shouldn't be any rivalry between you and Himawari."

Sakurako asked, "If I come by can I scream at Himawari?"

Kyoko said, "Sure, but you better kiss and make up eventually."

Sakurako asked, "Can I give Himawari an expired soda and pretend like it's a new soda?"

Kyoko said, "Okay." Kyoko thought that a prank wouldn't be that big of a deal, but Sakurako's main reason for going was to prank Himawari with the soda.

After the phone calls were over Ayano walked to Kyoko and said, "I convinced Himawari to come to the reunion."

Kyoko responded, "I got Sakurako to come too."

Ayano said, "Well done."

Kyoko asked, "Can I get a kiss now?"

Ayano sighed and said, "On the cheek." She quickly kissed Kyoko on the cheek.

Kyoko replied, "Thanks sweetie."

Ayano said, "The party starts in two hours."

Kyoko asked, "What will we do?"

Ayano asked, "Wanna hold hands while watching a Tony Jay film?"

Kyoko jumped up and down with excitement and said, "Yes!"

A few hours later Himawari arrived for the reunion. Ayano opened the door and said, "Greetings Himawari. Sit down and make yourself at home. Dinner will be served after Sakurako gets here."

Himawari said, "Okay." She looked around for a place to sit. There were two couches and Ayano and Kyoko were sitting on one of them so she sat on the other one.

Several minutes later Sakurako showed up. She said, "What's up?"

Himawari said, "You're like twenty minutes late."

Sakurako angrily replied, "Big deal."

Ayano said, "Dinner's ready Sakurako so please sit down and relax."

Sakurako replied, "Okay." She sat on the couch Himawari was on. She said, "The only reason I'm sitting here is because I don't want to be the third wheel to Ayano and Kyoko, the lovebirds."

Ayano angrily said, "Hey." Kyoko jokingly started making bird noises.

Himawari said, "I don't have a problem with you sitting next to me. I just don't like the fuss you're making about it."

Sakurako angrily replied, "It wasn't a fuss. I just didn't want you to think that I was sitting next to you, because I care about you."

Kyoko handed the two bickering girls a plate of chicken and fries and said, "I hope you have a nice dinner."

Sakurako said, "I brought my own drinks." She handed a soda to Himawari.

Himawari was surprised, but she accepted the offer. She replied, "Thank you." After she drank a few sips she realized it was expired. She asked, "When did that nasty thing expire?"

Sakurako answered, "2003. I've been saving it just to get a good prank out of it." Sakurako and Kyoko high fived.

Himawari said, "You've been an immature brat for over fifteen years."

Sakurako replied, "You've been a judgmental jerk for years." She threw a bunch of fries at Himawari.

Himawari got up and said, "Good evening." She walked out and sat on the house's front steps.

Ayano asked, "Why did you have to mess things up so badly Sakurako?"

Sakurako answered, "Because Himawari drives me crazy. The only smart thing that jerk did was to leave this silly reunion early. You're sweet Ayano, but this was a bad idea. Goodnight."

Sakurako went outside and saw a picture on the front steps. She picked it up and looked at it. It was a picture of Himawari and Sakurako from 2003. The two girls were hugging and smiling. The picture had some of Himawari's tears on it. She said, "Himawari cried a minute ago and it's my fault."

Ayano walked outside and said, "Himawari's probably only a block away. You should catch up to her."

Sakurako replied, "Okay." Sakurako ran super fast. After running like crazy she caught up to Himawari and said, "I saw the picture."

Himawari asked, "Do you wanna mock me some more?"

Sakurako shook her head and said, "I'm sorry."

Himawari replied, "I don't wanna talk about it."

Sakurako asked, "Why did you come to the reunion?"

Himawari answered, "Ayano convinced me to try to get along with you. That's why I brought the picture. It's one of my best childhood memories. After you pranked me I was starting to think that Ayano was wrong. You hurt my feelings when I found out that you came to the reunion to prank me with that dumb soda. I sat on the steps and cried all over the picture."

Sakurako said, "I like you."

Himawari asked, "Then why have you been giving me a hard time with your pranks?"

Sakurako said, "Because I was being an idiot."

Himawari replied, "Don't be so harsh on yourself. You were really immature, but you weren't stupid."

Sakurako sighed and said, "I was stupid for giving my favorite person a hard time. Deep down I was jealous of you. You're so much more mature and successful than I could ever hope to be."

Himawari replied, "You could do some pretty amazing things if you forget about this petty rivalry of ours and move on."

Sakurako asked, "Are you really willing to forgive me after all I've done?"

Himawari answered, "That's why I came to the reunion. I like you a lot." Sakurako ran up to Himawari and gave her a hug.

Sakurako cried and said, "I've never want to prank you again."

Himawari responded, "And I never want to be rivals with you again. We should go back to Ayano's house and tell her that everything's okay."

Sakurako replied, "Okay." Sakurako and Himawari held hands on the way there.

Himawari and Sakurako explained what happened to Ayano and Kyoko. Ayano said, "Did you two kiss and make up?"

Himawari said, "Well, we did the make up part." She kissed Sakurako on the cheek.

Sakurako said, "I don't want that."

Himawari replied, "I'm sorry. What do you want?"

Sakurako said, "On the lips, not the cheek." Himawari smiled and she and Sakurako kissed.

Ayano said, "That's so cute."

Kyoko replied, "Ahem."

Ayano asked, "What's up Kyoko?"

Kyoko answered, "I deserve a kiss for helping you get your friends to kiss and make up."

Ayano said, "Okay." She kissed Kyoko on the lips.

After Himawari and Sakurako finished talking to Ayano and Kyoko they started walking out. Himawari said, "This has been one of the best days that I've ever had."

Sakurako replied, "We're going to have wonderful times and be closer than ever."

Himawari said, "I never hated you or liked you. I always loved you."

Sakurako responded, "I love you my former rival."

After Sakurako walked Himawari home she started prancing to her house while feeling happier than she had ever felt before.


End file.
